Arrebol
by Evisser
Summary: Tras el regreso a Clarines de los chicos desde Tanbarun, Zen comienza a pensar en temas más serios con Shirayuki, pero lo tiene todo en su contra. Shirayuki siente que lo único que hace es molestar y que nunca podrá estar con su príncipe y planea una escapada que cambiará por completo su modo de ver lo que la rodea. Obi POV's. Obiyuki.
1. Capítulo 1 - Si me dices ven

DIsclaimer: Akagami no Shirayukihime no me pertenece a mí, así como ninguno de sus personajes, esto es sólo una versión de la historia.

Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia. Está ambientada tras el regreso a Clarines desde Tanbarun y el secuestro de los piratas y, aunque haya algo de ZenxShirayuki es un Obiyuki de pies a cabeza. Después de todo no puedo dejar de pensar en esta pareja.

Recuerden dejar comentarios o likes si les gusta 3

-¡Obi!

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa voz, pronunciando mi nombre como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Esa voz que me hacía estremecerme cada vez que la escuchaba. _Su_ voz.

Me hizo incorporarme de mi cómoda postura en el árbol frente a la enfermería del castillo y bajar para encontrar su cabello rojo mecido por el viento y una gran sonrisa esperándome.

-Señorita, ¿Ha terminado su trabajo de hoy?-No podía evitar sonreír al mirarla, esa era una de las muchas sensaciones que despertaba en mí.

-¡Sí! ¿Quieres acompañarme a la biblioteca?

No era una novedad, la señorita pasaba más tiempo entre libros que con cualquier otra persona. Quizás podría exceptuarme ya que la sigo a todas partes, al fin y al cabo soy su guardaespaldas. Y podría aventurarme a decir, después de todo este tiempo, que también soy su amigo. Si no no seguiría aquí. No después de mi tremendo fallo al protegerla de Kazuki. Sólo hacía unas semanas de aquel incidente y tenía bastante claro que nunca me lo perdonaría a mí mismo, aunque los demás me hubieran perdonado.

Tuve que pararme en seco cuando escuché que sus pasos también habían parado. Me sacó de mis estúpidos pensamientos y me giré a mirarla. A continuación desvié mi mirada hacia donde ella estaba mirando.

-¡Eh, maestro!-Le recibí también con una sonrisa. Era extraño verlo por aquí, normalmente estaba encerrado en su oficina con Kiki y Mitsuhide, arreglando asuntos del estado.-¿Ha venido a ver a la señorita?

Pude ver perfectamente como las mejillas de mi señora se tornaban de un color rojo similar a su pelo al escucharme mencionarlo. _Era tan hermosa_. Me gustaría conseguir que se sonrojase así por mi culpa y no por la del maestro, pero las cosas siempre habían sido así. Las pocas veces que se había sonrojado por mi culpa las recuerdo como momentos maravillosos.

-Ehm… sí… bueno…-Zen era tan claro como el agua. A pesar de sus intentos de disimular y parecer natural, con esa mano removiendo su cabello, estaba claro que estaba nervioso.

-Mensaje captado.-Les guiñé un ojo a ambos y desaparecí entre los árboles que quedaban más cerca de la ventana. Lo último que pude escuchar fue un "¡O-Obi!" en voz de la señorita. Diciendo mi nombre así tengo que controlarme mucho para no volver corriendo a su lado. Pero estaba claro que había algo que el maestro quería hablar con ella y yo no era bienvenido. Decidí perderme entre los árboles de palacio, terminando tumbado en uno que daba directamente a la ventana de la biblioteca. Al fin y al cabo aquí era donde estaba viniendo desde un principio.

-¡Obi! ¡Obi!-Una voz distante gritaba mi nombre. Me dejé caer hacia la biblioteca. No me gustaba que molestaran mi sueño pero si era ella… si era ella poco importaba todo lo demás.

-¡Ah, ahí estás! Todavía no me acostumbro que desaparezcas de repente.

-Para usted señorita, siempre estoy cerca.

Pude notar como desviaba su mirada de mí mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa y sus ojos verdes buscaban una salida a mi persistente mirada.

-¿Ha terminado su conversación con el maestro?

-Ah… uhm… Sí.-Había algo en su tono que parecía querer evitar la conversación. Mi curiosidad no hacía más que aumentar.

-Entonces ya puede centrarse en buscar los libros que quería. ¿Puedo ayudarla?-Levanté mi mano, ofreciéndole mi ayuda, pero no esperaba que la cogiese. Sus dedos eran suaves, largos, estilizados, nada que ver con mi mano, curtida por todo mi pasado, basta, sucia a su lado. Casi me sentía mal por poder tocar tal perfección. No pude esconder mi cara de sorpresa al mirarla.

-Sí.-Su sonrisa era más cálida que el sol a medio día.-Leamos juntos un rato.

-¡Oh! Y esta es la árnica, deberíamos conseguir un poco, seguro que puedo crear una buena loción con ella.-Llevabamos horas investigando entre libros de medicina distintas plantas nuevas que pudiesen servir de algo. Estábamos sentados en el suelo, contra la pared, con una montaña de libros a nuestro alrededor y nuestros hombros apoyándose mutuamente. Sinceramente sólo estaba allí por eso, no es que realmente me interesara la medicina, aunque si podía echar una mano, haría cualquier cosa. Y en el tiempo que he pasado con ella he descubierto que no se me da tan mal inventar cosas nuevas para sus medicamentos. Cómo decirlo… nos complementábamos. Desde aquel día del té de Roka, la señorita confiaba ciegamente en mí para sus experimentos. Y hasta el momento nada había salido excesivamente mal.

-¿No te cansas Obi?

-No podría cansarme de estar con usted.-Realmente no lo pensé, era la respuesta lógica en mi cabeza, pero pudo sonar un poco fuera de lugar.

-Gracias.-Su cabeza se apoyó en mi hombro, sacándome una sonrisa que no había planeado.-Necesitaba un rato así.

-Cuando quiera, señorita.

Ella no era consciente del dolor que consumía mi corazón con detalles como ese. De vuelta a mi habitación, en esta oscura soledad, sólo volvía a rememorar los momentos de ese día. Soy tan estúpido. Aquí estoy, un ladrón, un asesino, una de las voces del pecado, soñando como un adolescente con una princesa, a pesar de saber que no la merezco y que jamás seré correspondido. Mi mano llegó sola a mi frente, intentando esconderme de cualquier tipo de luz. Se escuchaban unos pasos apresurados bajo la ventana. Ágil como un gato y silencioso como una serpiente, me asomé a mirar.

-¡Shirayuki!-Esa era la voz del maestro, no había duda.-Espera. Tenemos que arreglar esto.-¿Arreglar qué? Mi curiosidad no conocía límites en ese momento. Me escondí al lado de la ventana y seguí escuchando. Los pasos apresurados pararon de golpe.

-Zen… yo… Por mucho que me duela llevan razón.-No podía verla pero, por el tono de su voz la imaginaba con una sonrisa triste mientras lo decía.-¡Eres un príncipe! Y sé por todo lo que hemos pasado y no quiero rendirme pero… es realmente duro. T-te amo Zen…- _Ah_. Mi corazón. Por qué tendré esta manía por escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Realmente desearía poder borrar de mi memoria esas palabras. Decidí cerrar la ventana, no debería estar escuchando esto, pero algo me detuvo.

-Pero… matrimonio…- _Aah_. Ya basta Obi, esta conversación no te está haciendo ningún bien.-Aunque lo tuviéramos permitido… Aún no soy herborista, sólo una aprendiz, aún me queda tanto por aprender y por vivir. Y no digo que no quiera vivirlo a tu lado, obviamente quiero pero…

-Te entiendo.-Los pasos a continuación me indicaron que el maestro se estaba acercando a Shirayuki, aunque pararon no mucho después.-Shirayuki… Te prometo que volveré a proponértelo. Y cuando eso ocurra, no habrá nada que nos detenga.

Hubo un incómodo silencio después, al menos para mí, y después unos pasos. Cuando estos desaparecieron a lo lejos, pude escuchar perfectamente los sollozos de la señorita, que parecía haber estado esperando el momento de romper a llorar.

Mi cuerpo se movió por sí sólo y me descolgué entre los árboles hasta el que quedaba tras ella. Tras eso, con un rápido movimiento llegué al suelo. No sabía si quería compañía en estos momentos, no sabía si quería otra compañía, y no sabía si era ella quien necesitaba esto o yo mismo, pero di un paso hasta ponerme justo tras ella y la abracé por encima de sus hombros. Pude escuchar un grito ahogado entre sus lágrimas.

-Señorita, no debería llorar.

-O-Obi…-Se dio la vuelta para mirarme, sin realmente intentar deshacerse de mi abrazo. Sus preciosos ojos verdes brillaban más azul bajo la luz de la luna. A pesar de estar hinchados no habían perdido ni un ápice de su belleza. Separé uno de mis brazos y usé el dorso de mi mano para secar algunas de sus lágrimas.

-Siento ser yo quien esté aquí, haciendo esto.-Realmente lo sentía. Odiaba verla llorar, era tremendamente doloroso. Pero, al contrario de lo que esperaba, se abrazó a mí y escondió su cabeza en mi pecho, humedeciéndolo con su llanto. La abracé más fuerte y acaricié su cabello.

-Me alegra que estés aquí. No podría ser de otra manera.-Era la tercera punzada que mi corazón recibía en este pequeño rato. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Maldita sea Zen, eres tú quien debería estar aquí en esta situación. Me pones muy difícil lo de serte fiel.

Una vez estuvo ya calmada y, tras un largo silencio, se separó de mí. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente y yo no podía apartar la vista de ellos.

-No me dejarán Obi. Nunca me dejarán casarme con Zen.

-No creo que el maestro necesite un permiso para estar con usted señorita, hará todo lo posible por casarse con usted, aunque no se lo permitan. Incluso me lo imaginaría renunciando a la corona por usted.- _Yo lo haría_. ¿Quién quiere una vida de lujos sin esa sonrisa apoyándole cada día?

-¡No!-La miré sorprendido por su repentino cambio de tono.-No podría permitir algo así. Y Zen tampoco. Le estaría fallando a su país, a su gente.-Ah sí, ese extraño sentido de la moralidad que la caracterizaba. Siempre preocupándose por todos los demás antes que por sí misma. Todo lo contrario a mí. Estaba bastante claro que yo no era un príncipe.

-Y… no sé qué hacer. Sólo le causo problemas a Zen. Me… me gustaría desaparecer, aunque fueran unos días, dejar a Zen pensar y… pensar yo misma. Pero…-Había algo en sus ojos que no parecía normal en ella. Algo… ¿suplicante?

-¿A dónde quiere ir, señorita? La llevaré a donde quiera que me pida.-Le sonreí, esperando una negación o alguna frase irónica, pero la sinceridad de sus palabras me dejó clavado en el sitio.

-¿Vendrías conmigo, Obi?-Pude sentir mi corazón pararse mientras me sonreía, aún con los ojos rojos. Definitivamente sacaba lo mejor de mí. Le devolví la sonrisa, aunque salió más tierna de lo que esperaba.

-Al fin del mundo, señorita. Por eso estoy aquí.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Más bella que el amanecer

Disclaimer: Akagami no Shirayukihime no me pertenece a mí, así como ninguno de sus personajes, esto es sólo una versión de la historia.

Recuerden dejar sus favs/reviews que siempre anima a continuar 3

* * *

-¡Oh, qué linda pareja! ¿Estáis yendo a celebrar vuestra luna de miel?-Casi no puedo contener la risa al ver a la señorita teñir su cara del mismo color de su pelo.

-¡No! Ehm… uhm… verá…

-Ah, ¿aún no estáis casados? No pasa nada, no pasa nada, podemos poner dos camas en la habitación, así estará bien ¿no?-La señora nos sonreía desde detrás del mostrador. Parecía bastante mayor pero sus ojos brillaban con ilusión desde que entramos por la puerta. Seguramente no pasaba mucha gente por su posada, parecía un pueblo bastante vacío. Habíamos llegado aquí tras un largo día de viaje, desde el alba hasta casi media noche. Antes de salir del castillo había dejado una nota frente a la puerta de Zen, algo así como: "Maestro, la señorita y yo vamos a recoger plantas. Volveremos." No recuerdo bien las palabras exactas, al menos no tan bien como recuerdo la sensación en mi pecho cuando me pidió ir con ella. Y, esta vez, si algo pasaba, no volvería a fallar. No podía permitírmelo. Me subí un poco el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello para intentar disimular mi sonrisa y decidí echarle una mano a Shirayuki.

-Déjelo señorita, estaremos bien.-Parece que mis palabras la tranquilizaron ya que su expresión de angustia cambió a una más tranquila, adornada con una sonrisa y un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Ya una vez en la habitación la señorita parecía estar nerviosa otra vez. Dejó la bolsa con sus cosas sobre la cama y se asomó a la ventana de la habitación. Un árbol dejaba caer sus ramas justo al lado de ella, un lugar perfecto sin duda.

-No se preocupe, de todas maneras pasaré la noche vigilando por los alrededores.

-Siempre estás trabajando ¿no?-La tensión de sus hombros parecía desaparecer, al menos un poco.

-Excepto cuando fallo estrepitosamente.-No pude evitar bajar un poco la cabeza, aunque no lo suficiente para que la señora lo notase.

-Estoy bien Obi.-Se giró hacia mí con esa maravillosa sonrisa que hacía desaparecer absolutamente todo lo que la rodeaba.-No tienes que seguir preocupándote por eso. Además, he sido yo quien te ha pedido que vinieras.

-Eso sólo me da más motivo para estar preocupado. Ahora mismo nadie en el castillo sabe dónde estamos ni vendrá a ayudarnos. Necesito que no le ocurra nada malo.

-Aún así deberías intentar dormir o no tendrás fuerzas mañana para venir conmigo.

En ese momento escuchamos un "toc, toc" en la puerta, que se abrió poco después dando paso a la señora que nos había atendido abajo.

-Ay queridos, venía a preguntar qué os apetecía de cena… Y de paso a recordaros que la puerta tiene una cerradura por si no queréis que gente como yo os interrumpa.-Dejó escapar una risita. Esta señora me cae mejor a cada momento. Le dediqué media sonrisa a Shirayuki quien, esta vez, tampoco pudo evitar sonreír. Iba a ser difícil convencer a esta mujer que no somos pareja.

* * *

-Me pregunto qué diría esa señora si le confesamos que eres la prometida del Segundo Príncipe de Clarines.-La mujer había bajado a preparar la cena mientras seguíamos charlando en la habitación. Tras mi frase la señorita giró la cabeza hacia donde no pudiera verla.

-¡¿Qué?!¿Prometida? Bueno…-Empezó a jugar con sus dedos, entrelazándolos unos con otros.-Nonononono. Aunque quisiera... Además se la ve tan ilusionada. Podemos simplemente fingir por una noche.

-¿Así que durante esta noche somos pareja?-Otra vez me había salido sin querer la sonrisa pícara que me salía cuando intentaba provocarla.

-Sí.- _Vaya_. Lo había dicho tan convencida que casi me lo había creído. No puede jugar así con mis ilusiones, señorita. Por un momento he sentido que aceptaba salir conmigo, aunque sólo fuera un milisegundo.

-Entonces…-Si no había conseguido provocarla a la primera lo conseguiría ahora. Cogí su barbilla con mi mano derecha y la subí hasta que me miraba totalmente a los ojos. Me acerqué sólo un poco.-¿Debemos hacer cosas de pareja?-Rápidamente se liberó de mí con un "¡O-Obi!" y eché a reír. Era tan linda cuando se sonrojaba que ni siquiera el amanecer podría hacerle frente.

-Oh, hablando de eso Obi… ¿No tenías a nadie antes de llegar al castillo?

-Ya se lo he dicho, no me interesa mi vida antes que el maestro tomase mis riendas. Mi pasado es algo que nadie necesita. Ni siquiera yo.

-Sí, pero esa chica… ¿Torou? Parecía cercana a…-Tuve que interrumpirla antes que siguiera con sus investigaciones.

-Lo que pasara entre Torou y yo es parte de ese pasado que acabo de mencionar. Nadie necesita saberlo. Ni siquiera usted, señorita.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación. No quise sonar tan serio pero no me gusta que indaguen donde ni yo mismo quiero indagar. Por suerte un par de minutos después llegó la cena y pudimos volver a nuestra conversación normal.

* * *

El bosque estaba tranquilo a estas horas de la noche. La cena había sido reconfortante y realmente ahora no tenía ganas de dormir. Además, este árbol era realmente cómodo. O yo me había acostumbrado demasiado a descansar en ellos. La luna formaba una linda "C" entre las nubes oscuras que se acercaban, posiblemente anunciando una gran tormenta para el día posterior. Shirayuki se había acostado hacía ya un rato y me sobraba tiempo para pensar. Me gustaría decir que pensaba en otra cosa pero no podía alejar mi mente de ella. Tan sólo tenía que girarme un poco para verla dormida en la cama, completamente segura, y aún así no podía evitar esta sensación de que en cualquier momento desaparecería. Pero quizás era yo el que necesitaba desaparecer. Quizás debería volver a mi antigua vida, a la facilidad de no necesitar a nadie, de no sentir ningún apego. Quizás así ella no ocuparía cada uno de mis malditos pensamientos.

-¡Obi!

Aterricé en el marco de la ventana, para que pudiera verme.

-¿Sí?

-Por un momento… Por un momento pensaba que te habías ido.-Por eso sigo aquí. Porque, en medio de la noche, se despierta preguntándose si sigo a su lado. Porque al no verme en la habitación comienza a chillar mi nombre. ¿Cómo podría irme así? Maldita sea, realmente necesito alejarme de ella.

-¿Qué haría si me fuera, señorita?

-Yo… No… ¿Estás pensando en irte Obi?

-Sí. No. Quizás. Aún estoy esperando una respuesta.

-Uhm…

-Debería volver a dormir.

-Pero…

-Le prometo que aún estaré aquí cuando despierte.-Realmente quería saber esa respuesta. Quiero seguir siendo fiel a mi maestro pero no me imagino asistiendo a la boda de la mujer que me lleva volviendo loco desde el primer día que la conocí. No sé si podría soportarlo. Me sonreí a mí mismo. Seguramente cuando eso ocurra desaparezca al menos un tiempo, lo necesario para poder olvidarla y así poder volver después y protegerlos a ambos. Sí, estaba decidido.


End file.
